The application relates generally to sound reduction in an air handler for a heating, ventilating, air conditioning and refrigeration (HVAC&R) systems. The application relates more specifically to a panel in an air handler that attenuates sound.
Air handlers are used to supply large volumes conditioned air to an enclosed space, such as living spaces or work spaces in commercial environments. The large volumes of conditioned air, much of which may be recycled, are supplied and removed with large air movers, such as fans within the air handler. Further, the conditioned air must be supplied to the enclosed space by the air handler at a minimum pressure. One of the problems encountered with such air handlers is the generation of undesirable or excessive noise. Various schemes have been used to reduce the noise from air handlers including the addition of components to reduce noise that increase the size and complexity of the air handler, but which reduce the efficiency of the air handler due to associated reductions in pressure.
HVAC&R systems include at least one of a heating source and a cooling source in heat exchange communication with an air handler and an air distribution system. Heat exchange communication means that fluid from the heating source or the cooling source can exchange heat with air flowing in the air handler by either heating or cooling the air, without mixing with the air flowing in the air handler. The air distribution system includes a series of inlets, such as vents, and outlets, such as diffusers or terminals, connected to ducts that remove air from enclosed space of the building and returns the air to the enclosed space of the building, the air distribution system being in fluid communication with the air handler. The enclosed space of the building may be subdivided into a series of zones, rooms offices or combinations thereof that comprise the building space, each in fluid communication with the air distribution system through the vents, terminals or diffusers connected to the ducts in fluid communication with each of the zones, rooms or offices. As used herein, the enclosed space of the building, or simply building space, refers to the living or workspace within a building that comprises the building environment, which is subdivided into zones. The air distribution system provides air from the building space to the air handler where the air may be conditioned prior to being returned to the building space. While the air distribution system is in direct fluid communication with the building space to remove air (return air) and provide air (supply air) to the building space, the air handler may be located outside of the conditioned area. The air handler may be centrally located within the building space or remotely located outside of the building space. The air handler includes at least one conditioning apparatus in the plenum for conditioning air passing through the plenum, usually a coil for cooling and heating.
Intended advantages of the disclosed systems and/or methods satisfy one or more of these needs or provide other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments that fall within the scope of the claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.